


the obi-wan for me

by mildlydiscouraging



Series: (are we) growing up [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - YouTube, Bisexual Character, M/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What time even is it?”<br/>“Six thirty.”<br/>It’s hard to not punch him in the face, but Patrick restrains himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the obi-wan for me

**Author's Note:**

> the long awaited star wars vignette. here it is.
> 
> incredibly awful title is incredibly awful but i kind of had to?? sorry.
> 
> this takes place between chapters 6 and 7 of my fic [(the poets are just) kids who didn't make it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3414902) so i suggest reading that first for context, but i suppose it works just as well outside of it too!!

Tuesday morning starts with Patrick’s least favorite way to be jerked back into consciousness. He hasn’t woken up to the sound of someone pounding on his door since moving out of his parent’s, so he’s more than a little pissed off when he opens the door to Pete’s smiling face.

"What the hell are you doing here." Patrick glares at the crack in the door through the sleep in his eyes, but his unpleasant demeanour doesn’t scare off Pete’s smile as he pushes his way inside.

“Good morning to you too, my lovely Patrick.”

He can’t really tell what Pete is doing, but it seems to have something to do with him running around the room.

“What time even is it?”

“Six thirty.”

It’s hard to not punch him in the face, but Patrick restrains himself.

“Why did you think waking me up before noon was a good idea?” He asks, and in response he gets a shirt thrown in his face.

“Get dressed,” Pete instructs, “Today’s the Star Wars thing at the AMC so come on, before they run out of free popcorn.”

“Why am I awake already?” Patrick is kinda muffled as he pulls on the shirt. It isn’t until he’s already fully-dressed that he remembers Pete was still in the room. Now he’s _definitely_ not thinking about that.

“I mean, it’s like thirteen hours of movies,” Pete shrugs as Patrick continues to glare at him. “Don’t worry, there’s, like, a lunch break and stuff.”

Patrick just shakes his head.

“Why did I ever agree to this?” He wonders out loud.

“Because you love me,” Pete supplies, “now come on, hurry up and get your shoes so we can go.”

Patrick distinctly doesn’t say anything until he’s pulling on his coat ( _not_ Pete’s coat for once, thank you very much) and finally actually looks at Pete.

“What are you wearing?”

“My Chewbacca backpack!” If he didn’t know better, Patrick would say Pete was actually five years old. “Now come on, let’s boldly go!”

Ignoring Patrick’s protests of “that’s not even the right franchise”, he pulls him out of the room and into the old outside.

///

There’s practically no one in the theater, which excites Pete to no end; he spends several minutes running around and trying out basically every seat to find the perfect point before eventually settling where Patrick had sat in the first place, the very back middle.

“You’ve seen all of these, right?” Pete asks once he’s managed to spread out all his stuff over the adjacent three chairs. “Because if you haven’t, you’re contractually obligated to tell me so I can watch your reactions to the best parts.”

Stealing one of the popcorn buckets, Patrick props his feet up on the row in front of them, only feeling a little guilty about it as he says, “Of course I have, I’m not a plebeian.”

“‘Plebeian’? Really?”

“Shut up, you know I have a sophisticated vocabulary, you asshole.”

Pete is about to say something when the lights dim and the hum of the projector comes from above them. In the reflecting light of the screen, Pete’s eyes look even more owlish than usual. Or maybe raccoon-ish, since Patrick’s pretty sure there’s at least three days worth of eyeliner caked around his eyes. It doesn’t matter as much once the movie genuinely begins and they both turn to the screen.

They haven’t even gotten to Tatooine when Pete slides down lower into his seat. He keeps shifting around, almost ending up upside down before Patrick grabs his arm and leans in to whisper in his ear, “What are you even doing?”

“I dunno, I’m restless,” he whispers back, breath fluttering the hair above Patrick’s ear. He doesn’t notice it, of course.

“Well calm down,” Patrick replies, and Pete does, leaning on Patrick’s shoulder and swinging his legs over the arm of the chair on his other side. Patrick has to wrap an arm around his shoulder so he doesn’t fall out of his seat, obviously, and they stay that way for a very long time (until Pete gets restless again and flops around in his seat some more).

He smells like movie theater butter popcorn and flat-ironed hair, and he’s incredibly warm on Patrick’s shoulder, like a human space heater. A tiny human space heater, but an incredibly efficient one at that.

The point is he’s warm and smells relatively nice and Patrick falls asleep a little bit. He only wakes up when Pete shakes him awake at the end of the first movie, when the lights go up in between shows and Pete gets up to buy more Milk Duds. Neither of them say anything when he comes back, but they both go back to their same spots when the lights dim again.

///

“I just don’t understand why Leia and Han to end up together, that’s all.”

Patrick shakes his head and buries his face deeper in his scarf. Pete has been gesticulating ever since they left the theater. They’d only been outside for five minutes and already Pete had picked apart the prequels as a whole, the impossibility of explosions in space, and Jar Jar Binks. _If he starts in on the score, though_ , Patrick thinks to himself, _I will eviscerate him_.

“Why did you even want to go then?” Patrick interrupts before Pete switch to yet another topic. “I mean, if you have so many problems with, like, every single movie, why’d we sit through that entire marathon?”

You would’ve thought he had just called his mother a manatee impersonator by the look on Pete’s face. He looked almost as stunned as when Luke and Leia found out they were twins (another point that Pete had already destroyed).

“Of course I love Star Wars!” Pete clutches the straps of his Chewie backpack and shakes his head dramatically. “Patrick, come on, you can’t not love Star Wars. But it’s important to be critical of even your favorite media. You can’t just blindly love things, Patrick. You can acknowledge something’s flaws and still love it.”

Pete’s philosophical moments don’t phase him that much anymore, but it’s still a surprise sometimes to see him jump from one of the most successful sci-fi franchises of all time to accepting faults in beloved media.

“You’re pretty smart, Pete Wentz,” he remarks, tugging the sleeves of his jacket over his hands. “Anyone ever told you that?”

“I’ve heard it before, yes,” Pete smugly tilts his head back, catching the last fading sunlight and looking disgustingly beautiful doing it. “But it sounds better when you say it.”

Patrick just knocks their shoulders together and goes back to listening to Pete complaining about other plot holes. The winter air stings where it sneaks through his scarf, but he can still feel a trace of the warmth on his shoulder and it's better this way.

"Hey. Hey, Patrick. You're the Obi-Wan for me."

Yup, better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> chewbacca backpacks are real and amazing and you should [get one](http://www.amazon.com/Comic-Images-Deluxe-Chewbacca-Backpack/dp/B008H7NNXY) (but be warned, they shed fucking everywhere).
> 
> i caved and remade my livejournal!! [friend me](http://juhbluh.livejournal.com) and watch my slow descent into madness and also rough drafts of things i'm working on atm
> 
> tumblr @[findyourmonsters](http://photocomfort.co.vu)


End file.
